


momento mori

by Jasperinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Karl travels back in time with Dream, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Short Story, clay is a sad boy, kinda slow burn, possible assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasperinnit/pseuds/Jasperinnit
Summary: "Jesus Karl, how the hell did you get into my house?" A groggy Dream sat up in bed, not too happy that he's shaken awake at 4 AM."If you want to save George, come with me.""Karl, what? George, he's been dead for months now!""There's a way to bring him back, and you, my friend, are the key."A short story in which Karl and Dream travel back in time to save Gogy (:
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	momento mori

It's a rainy Friday evening. Dream is on his way home from a short trip he made to the neather. He didn't bother wearing his armor out since he knew no one would be outside. Dream left trails of muddy footprints behind him, staring at his feet while he walks. "This is the trail we used to walk on, George. You and me, whenever you were free." A sorrowful laugh escapes the blonde's lips. 

It's been exactly seven months since George's passing. A day never went by where Dream wishes he could have done something. To even know about the plan for the assassination, Dream knew he could have stopped it. 

(Flashback)

_"Dream! Stop, stop it!" George squeals while running away from his best friend. They were playing tag, of course, and Dream is it. "Geooorge, come here!"_

_Suddenly George is tackled to the ground, his arms pinned above his head by a tight hold. His gaze found Dream above him, a playful smirk on his lips. "Caught you.~" He wheezes._

_"Whatever, I could have won if I didn't trip earlier." George rolls his eyes and looks away from the blonde boy. "Aw, come on Georgie, don't be so upset."_

_"I am not upset!" George snaps his head back, sticking his tongue out at Dream. Before he could do anything Dream leans closer, looking like he was going in for a kiss. George's breath hitched, watching Dream's face in closer and closer. Until.._

_"You had some dirt on your cheek."_

_George huffs, wiggling out of Dream's gasp. Why the hell would he think Dream would kiss him? Of course, that's an idiotic idea!_

_"Geooorge!" Dreams arms wrap around his friend, pulling him close. "You're it." The blonde whispers before running away._

_"Oh, you ass!"_

(End of Flashback)

Dream made it home despite the rain and tears clouding his vision. The blonde's home is George's old vacation house. Sure it's small, but it works. After a quick shower and change, Dream flops into bed. His mind is on George again; his laugh, his smile, how adorable George looks in Dream's clothes.

It took the blonde two hours before he drifts to sleep.

_

"-eam!" A loud shout and shaking woke the blonde up. Dream quickly turns his lamp on to find none other than Karl standing beside him.

"Jesus Karl, how the hell did you get into my house?" A groggy Dream sat up in bed, not too happy that he's shaken awake at 4 AM. 

"If you want to save George, come with me."

"Karl, what? George, he's been dead for months now!"

"There's a way to bring him back, and you, my friend, are the key."

"Karl, I-" "There's no time for small talk! Get your armor and weapons, _now!"_

With that, the blonde is rushed out of bed, sliding his nethorite armor on and grabbing his sword. "Here, these are for you, too." Karl held out three potions of strength and two golden apples. 

"Uh, Karl?" 

"Yes?"

"Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

"Jeez, alright, alright. We all know king George was assassinated, right?"

"I still don't understand what this has to do wi-" "Dream, let me finish. I found the man who killed George."

Dream is in shock. Karl found the guy? How? Wouldn't he be long gone by now?

"It's Technoblade. He killed George for easy money. Roughly ten grand." Karl takes a step back, fixing his hoodie. "I've only told Sap this, but I can time travel. I've been doing it for weeks, maybe months, I can't remember. All I know is that you can come with me, and we can save George. Well, mostly you. I'll be there to get us out if we need to." He slips a blueish-silver sphere out of his pocket. Dream looks at it confusingly until Karl throws it, and the sphere turns into a hole in the ground. "Jesus--what the fuck?" 

"It's how I travel." Karl giggles. "Now come on, we don't have much time before this thing closes." The gray-eyed boy grabs Dream by the wrist and jumps in. 

(cue the time travel scene from Alice through the looking glass)

Dream blacked out when they hopped in. His eyes slowly open to find himself on a boat. "Ugh, my head.." He rubs it, sitting up. "Oh good, you're up." Karl smiles. Dream finally realizes they're in a small wooden boat, going through a vast ocean of...memories?

"Karl, where are we?"

"We're in the sea of memories. It's everything that's happened, well, ever."

Dream's eyes roam from one side to another until his eyes land on one wave. 

(Flashback)

_"George, are we almost there? My feet are killing me." The two were hiking up a mountain trail, but Dream doesn't know what for. George is the one who wanted to do this. He told Dream it would be a 'surprise.'_

_"Dream we're almost there, don't worry. Just a few more minutes."_

_"You said that ten minutes ago.."_

_"Come on, don't whine. It'll be worth it when we get there."_

_It took another ten minutes to reach the top. By then, Dream is out of breath and basically clinging to George. George is giggling, his arm around Dream's waist. "Here, let me lay the blanket out." George sits Dream down carefully._

_"Blanket?"_

_"Yeah. I brought you up here to stargaze." George sets his bag down and opens it, taking out a brown, fluffy blanket. He lays it out then lays down, patting the spot next to him. Dream lays next to him, resting his arms behind his head._

_"This is pretty nice, Georgie."_

_"Told you so."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dream wheezes._

_The two sit in silence for a while, admiring the stary sky. Every now and then, George will point out a constellation._

_"Hey, George?" Dream looks down to the shorter of the two, who's looking up at him. "You look..really good, in the moonlight, I mean." The blonde laughs awkwardly, but that quickly stops when two hands cup his face. George is closer than before, their faces inches apart. Could this be it? Is George making the first move?_

_"You've got some toothpaste on your face." George pulled the Dream card. He should have known._

(End of Flashback)

"Dream, there it is!" Karl points to a huge wave. Inside they can see George's castle, George sitting on his throne. They crash into the wave falling into the memory. 

Dream hits the grassy ground hard. He groans but doesn't waste time. Karl helps him up, and the two quickly head for the castle. 

Surprisingly they make it in with ease. Dream is hidden behind a wall, watching George talking with Quackity and Sapnap. He's so lively, happy, looking at ease with everything. Dream has missed him dearly. He felt a bump on his back from Karl, "Techno is going to be here any minute." He whispers.

As if on cue, Dream spots particles swiftly running towards George. Dream jumps out of his position, swinging at the invisible man. A clinging together of swords is heard. Everyone is shocked to see Dream and a Now visible Techno, whose potion just wore off.

"You think you could kill him, _my_ George, that easily?!" Dream shouts. Techno is a fierce opponent, but Dream could take him.

They face-off, Dream swinging first. His glowing sword collides with Techno's shoulder, but his damn armor is protecting him. 

He's caught off guard when Techno punches him in the face. Dream stumbles back now holding his bleeding nose. He analyzes Techno carefully. Dream had to get the pig-man somewhere that isn't covered. 

'His neck' Dream thought. Biting in his Golden apple and chugging down a potion, The blonde aims again.

Everything happens in what feels like slow motion. Dream hit something that isn't armor. It's skin, Techno's skin. The pig-man held his neck, glaring at Dream. He's bleeding too much to continue fighting, so Techno is forced to pearl away. Dream stays in place just to make sure Techno won't come back.

"Dr...Dream?" The blonde turns only to find a short brunette behind him. His eyes stung from the sudden tears streaming down his face. "Dre-" He cuts George off by tackling him in a hug, holding him close and tight. "God, I thought I lost you forever."

Even though George is confused, he hugs Dream back. Karl taps Dream, signaling that they need to leave. Dream lifts his head and nods, turning back to George with a soft smile. "I'll see you soon." He ruffles the brunette's hair before running off with Karl.

"I--Dream, wait!" George calls out. However, it's too late. 

_

Dream found himself back in bed when he woke up. He gasps checking the time, the clock reading 8 AM. Dream jumps out of bed not bothering to put any armor on. He needs to get to the castle, he had to see if all of this is real. 

Dream searches the castle, saying hello to some of the knights and such. Finally, He enters the castle garden. Dream knew George loved the willow tree out here. He walks slow, losing a bit of hope with every step. No one's stopped him yet, so George must be alive. This can't all be some sick dream.

Thank God no one stopped him. 

There he sat, George, holding a pink tulip in his hands. He heard footsteps and perks up, smiling when his eyes set on Dream. "Dream, he--Woah!" The blonde couldn't stop himself from tackling George into another hug, earning some giggles from the shorter. "Well, someone sure is happy to see me."

"Yeah..I'm so happy to see you." Dream didn't notice the position they were in until now. George is lying under Dream, and he's leaning over the shorter. George didn't care. He looks happy as always. 

Just like he did during their game of tag, Dream cups George's face with his warm hands. "What, do I have dirt on my face again?" George asks. "No, not this time, Georgie." The blonde pressed his lips against his friend's, something he wished to do for a while. Pulling away, Dream noticed George chase after his lips, laughing as he's pulled back in for another kiss. This one is more passionate, both holding each other like it's the last time they're doing it. 

"I didn't realize you felt the same way," George whispers.

"Of course I do. How could I not? With your constant flirting and practically asking to be kissed." Dream wheezes sitting them up. 

"I'm glad." George presses a kiss to the side of Dream's face.

Dream felt happy for the first time in months, and it's all because of Karl. He'd have to pay him back. Maybe diamonds would do the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I thought of a few weeks ago (:
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I really liked writing this. I can't wait to see all your feedback!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3 thank you all so much for reading!!


End file.
